Your Own Medicine
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Het & Slash] Christian has returned from his injury, ready to hook up with Trish & Tyson to continue wreaking havoc. When he discovers the two of them together, he's heartbroken. Two unlikely friends try their best to comfort him.


**Your Own Medicine**

**By Archangel**

It felt incredible to finally be able to walk without pain. He had never believed in all that holistic medicine bull crap before, but he had been desperate. So when a friend had suggested acupuncture Christian had jumped at it. Now he was feeling better than he had in many years. He couldn't wait to get back into the ring. Even more, though, he couldn't wait to get back to Trish.

Ah, Trish. Just her name was enough to make him shiver. She was his dazzling temptress. So sparkly and blindingly bright in her beauty. Yet she had the dark streak in her that he always liked in any lover. It was wonderful to see someone be as manipulative and vicious as he could be.

Plus, she was fucking hot in bed.

Christian sighed quietly as he stood outside Trish's dressing room, adjusting his brand new shirt. It was a deep shade of crimson. Not his typical choice for colors, but he had a feeling Trish would love it. She liked red. He knocked briefly and pushed the door open a crack.

"Honey! I'm home!" he called out in a cheesy sing-song voice as he pushed the door open further. "And I bet you can't wait to..."

Christian trailed off as his eyes took in the sight before him. Somehow his brain managed to process what he was seeing despite the shock. Trish was trying to stand up straight, yanking down a black mini skirt, with a flushed face and mussed hair. Standing directly behind her was the 'problem solver' he had hired to help them and protect her while he was gone. Tyson was looking over his shoulder coldly, fiddling with his pants. Christian heard the loud sound of a zipper being pulled up.

"Christian... Now before you say anything..."

Christian didn't even let Trish finish her sentence. He quickly backpedaled and pulled the door shut again, backing away slowly. He couldn't believe it. After all he had gone through to be with her, Trish was fucking Tyson behind his back. He had sacrificed everything just to be with her. He'd surrendered the Tag Team Championship, he'd forfeited every ounce of morality, he'd given up his dignity, and he had lost his best friend. All that he'd had he'd given away for her. He'd loved her so much it had seemed worth it. To be with his dream girl.

His head snapped up when he heard the knob click and the door being pulled open. He saw her standing there, not even looking guilty. Her lipstick smeared lips were turned down in a scowl. He had a feeling she was mad that he'd interrupted them. He wanted so desperately to hide how much it hurt, but he couldn't. It was written on his face with a few stray tears trailing his cheeks.

"You remember that thing we said about me wanting a _real_ man? That means I don't want someone who going to break in half during one single cage match. And I certainly don't want someone who's going to burst into tears just because I found a temporary substitute while he was gone."

"Yeah? Is that so?" he asked, a bit of anger coming to the surface. "Well, I think I distinctly remember something else that was said, Trish. I said that you weren't a slut. I defended you to thousands and thousands of people. I fought for your honor. Now here you are, proving me wrong."

"I am _not_ a slut! There's nothing wrong with--"

"You're nothing more than a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom feeding, trash bag ho!" he yelled at her, not bothering to say it like Jericho had, but instead saying it in all vicious honesty. "Jericho was right! The fans were right! Hell, even Eugene had it right! You're just a cock sucking, cum guzzling, gutter slumming, S-L-U-T, slut!"

"Whoa! Good one!"

Christian and Trish both looked up to see two rather impressed and amused blonds standing a few feet away. Jericho and Edge were both snickering, and Jericho was clapping as well.

"Christian, at least you learned something from me! You learned how to dish out an insult that could blow anyone out of the water!"

"That was so much better than anything you came up with in the Dynasty, bro. Totally awesome," Edge added.

Christian was utterly horrified at seeing them there. After all he had done to them here they were laughing at him because he had finally gotten the tables turned on him. He'd betrayed people for so long and now Trish had done the same to him. He couldn't take it. This was too much humiliation for anyone to bear. He turned to run, plowing over some unsuspecting backstage hand in the process as tears blurred his vision. This was what he had come back to. He'd been dying to return and now all he wanted was to rush home as soon as he could.

His wish may just as well have been granted when he suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face in one of the more deserted hallways. He gave a harsh yell as the pain jolted up his leg from his ankle. Rolling onto his side and pushing himself up, he looked down to see cables entwined around the throbbing joint.

"Like I wasn't hurting enough already!" he screamed as if his ankle had ears and could apologize to him.

He dropped his chin, sobbing without holding back; feeling like it couldn't possibly get any worse. Then he heard footsteps come to a stop a few feet away from him. He slowly looked up to see Jericho and Edge again. He cussed silently and turned away, trying to pull himself into a more dignified position. As he was he appeared the typical 'damsel in distress' you always saw in old cheesy movies. Before he could move much he felt hands gently take his ankle and the cords were being pulled away. A shadow passed over him as one of them knelt down next to him. He was surprised when a strong grip took his shoulders and pulled him in, tucking him warmly against their chest and holding him there, petting the back of his head. He didn't have any doubt that it was Edge. He knew his brother well even after so much time apart.

"It's okay. It'll be okay now," he said softly.

"Oh God," Christian whimpered. "You're going to forgive me, aren't you?"

"I did a long time ago, bro. I just never got to tell you."

"You can't do that!" Christian shoved him back and looked up at him. "If you forgive me I can't stay mad at you! It doesn't work that way! You're supposed to hate me!"

Edge smiled with a hint of sadness and shook his head. "I've never hated you. Even when I hung your ass from the cage I didn't hate you. I was incredibly mad, but not to the point of hatred."

"No. You can't do that," he whined.

"We can," Jericho said as he tossed the wires aside. "We're your friends and family. Plus, we're the good guys."

"Not you, too?" he almost squeaked.

"Yep. I knew someday something like this would happen. I was just waiting for it so that you would finally get a dose of your own medicine. Then you'd see how you fucked up. Then you'd see how much I love you."

"How much we both love you," Edge interrupted.

"And you'd come back to us."

Christian wailed at hearing all of this, burying his face in Edge's leather coat. "You can't! It hurts too much! It always hurts!"

"It has to hurt, bro. Love always hurts sometimes, but it doesn't stay that way."

"No, you don't understand. You'll just leave me again. You'll win some championship or some pretty girl will turn your head and you'll forget all about me again." He eyed them both momentarily. "You can't love me. No one can. Because when you hurt me I'll hurt you back a lot worse. I don't want to be tossed aside again. I don't want to be forgotten."

Edge and Jericho glanced at each other, each wearing the same wounded expression. Christian was so afraid of being emotionally hurt that he had always lashed out first. He knew that if he betrayed them first, that if he broke the relationship before they had a chance, that he would come out unscathed and on top. It was a defense mechanism buried so deep into his psyche that it would take a lifetime of therapy to fix.

Jericho crawled over closer, sitting down behind Christian and wrapping his arms around him and Edge. "Listen. Let's make a promise right now, all three of us. A promise that we can't ever break. If we do break it... then..." He thought for a moment then furrowed his brow seriously. "We break it and we have to quit wrestling forever. No WWE. No OVW. No TNA. Nothing. No wrestling ever again."

"What's the promise?" Edge asked.

"Let's promise right here, with the three of us together like this, that we'll stay like this from now until the day we die. That we'll always be friends no matter what. We won't lie to each other, or forget each other, or betray each other, or anything. We'll always be honest, loyal, and completely stuck to one another till death."

Christian and Edge both looked at him surprised. The stern look on his face said that he truly meant what he was saying. He held up his hand towards Edge, knowing instinctually that he would be first to agree to it. After only a second of hesitation Edge nodded, his face also growing stern.

"I swear it," he said and took Jericho's hand tightly.

Christian reached up and put his hand over both of theirs. "I swear."

Jericho rested his other hand on top of Christian's squeezing. "And I swear, too."

They stayed there for a little while, each of them thinking over what they had just gotten themselves into. Eventually they pulled out of their three way embrace, Jericho and Edge helping Christian to his feet to find his ankle wasn't severely hurt. Still, they kept their arms around him as they moved slowly down the hall to the infirmary, just in case.

"Chris?" Christian asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if one of us falls in love again?"

"We'll be supportive. We'll give the space needed for the guy to be with his lover, but in turn he won't forget about us and still make some time for us. It'll be fair and equal this time. And as a necessary rule, there will be no stealing people's girlfriends. And no dating people's ex's either."

"Does that mean I can't ask you out, Chris?" Edge asked.

Jericho looked up, startled at first, but quickly recovered. "No. Why are you asking that?"

"No dating ex's. Aren't you Christian's ex?"

"We never dated really," Christian said.

"Oh... So that means it's okay then."

After a few seconds of silence Christian spoke up again. "What if two of us fall in love with the same person?"

Edge and Jericho halted at that, both looking at Christian. He glanced up shyly and kinda shrugged. Jericho smirked at that one and started them on their way again.

"Well, Christian, I guess that means we're gonna be having some hot wild threesomes."

**The End**

_Legalities: Chris Jericho is copyright to himself. Christian Cage and Tyson Tomko are copyright to TNA Wrestling. Edge, Trish Stratus, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters' sexual preferences or personal lives. This is a story of fiction; none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
